Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to processors, and more particularly to processing of dependent instructions at a processor.
Description of the Related Art
Processors sometimes enhance processing efficiency by employing out-of-order execution, whereby instructions are executed in an order different from the instructions' program order. In order to avoid errors, a processor executing instructions out of order uses disambiguation techniques to account for dependencies between instructions. One such disambiguation technique is the use of a scheduler to ensure that a dependent instruction is not executed until after execution of the instruction from which it depends. However, this technique can increase the execution latency of the dependent instruction, thereby reducing the efficiency of the processor.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.